Riconoscimento
by indeesum
Summary: Gokudera starts to notice Yamamoto. 8059, rated T for potty mouth.


**:D**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, resident sharp-tongued bomber/Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family, was in a bad mood. Not his usual gruff, indifference; this was a brooding, boiling anger that had simmered over days...over the resident Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Or as the silver-haired boy called him, the "baseball idiot".

He wasn't too sure what the problem was. All he knew was that it was Yamamoto's fault somehow. Because every time the idiot put his arm around him, or asked him to hang out, Gokudera would always refuse at first; but in the end he would, regrettably, grunt and go along with it. Before, he would have probably shoved him off and told him to go bother Lambo or something. But lately, he didn't seem to mind that boy's company.

Which pissed him off.

Because they were supposedly "rivals", Gokudera did not like to be friendly; it would put him behind in their "competition" to be the Tenth's right hand man. Even though they were part of the same Family, he did not want to associate too much with him. They were to keep a professional relationship within the Mafia...however, Yamamoto's playful friendliness always made that hard.

_ARGH. Enough thinking of that damn baseball idiot,_ he thought, rubbing his temples. Sitting in his well-furnished apartment, he tried to erase all evidence of any shades of red and/or pink on his face. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He went to open it, only to find Yamamoto Takeshi standing in his doorway. He mentally facepalmed himself; fate really wanted to make him suffer today.

"Hey 'Dera, are you busy?" Yamamoto Takeshi's appearance made Gokudera scrunch up his face and attempt to hide a blush. Tall and athletic, he was the star of their school's baseball team and the object of many girls' adorations. With jet-black hair that spiked everywhere in a messy fashion and warm, honey eyes, it was hard for most people to say no to him. Especially for a certain Italian-Japanese whose doorstep said hottie was standing on. At the moment, he was wearing a loose tank top that showed off the bulging muscles of his arms. He was also wearing loose jeans and a smile that was to die for, thought Gokudera. Not that he was about to let Yamamoto know what he was thinking at the moment.

"What d'you think you're doing at my house, baseball idiot? Shouldn't you be practicing your swing or something?"

Yamamoto was used to Gokudera's sarcastic tongue already; he just shook it off and laughed lightheartedly. "Mahh, seems like someone's grouchy today. This calls for a nice walk outside!" With that, he pulled on Gokudera's arm and was dragging him out of his flat.

Gokudera sputtered and swore. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing? I don't wanna go anywhere with you." He broke Yamamoto's grip on his forearm (noticing that he had very warm hands...not that it mattered) and started walking back to his house. As he was walking back, he felt the same hand grab him by the shoulder and turn him around. "How come?" Yamamoto had a puppy dog look on his face, the one that made Gokudera cringe in disgust yet smirk in amusement. "Just a small walk in the park. Pleeeaaaase, Gokudera?" He pouted even more, and Gokudera resisted every urge to redden.

He sighed, then huffed, "At least let me lock my damn door then." Yamamoto's face lighted up with delight, which made Gokudera smile. On the inside, at least. Externally he tried to keep his face indifferent (which was very hard). He went and locked his door, then they set on their walk.

"Did you see the Tenth earlier? He asked me to help on his homework later." Gokudera was not much for conversation; he just wanted to keep the air between them comfortable and not awkward. He hated awkwardness.

Yamamoto looked at him, then looked up to think. Gokudera snuck a look at him. His giant, honey eyes were, in Gokudera's opinion, probably the most adorable set of eyes in the history of eyes. But he didn't need to let him know that. That would lead to awkwardness.

"Um...I think Reborn dragged him out for a training session today..." Then he grinned. "So I guess I'm left with you! Hahaha!" He nudged Gokudera in the sides, who promptly reddened and fell over. He looked up at the taller teen and glared. "Next time, don't nudge me so fucking hard! Maybe I won't fall over."

"Maah, it's not my fault you have bad balance." He lightly tapped his nose, which reddened. "Come on, get up! We're almost at the park." He pulled him up (_Good God, he's so fucking strong,_ thought Gokudera) and they continued on their way until they got to a small park. _With a baseball cage,_ Gokudera mentally winced. _He would."_

"Hey, what the hell are we doing at a damn baseball park? Don't you get enough fucking practice already?" Gokudera's vocabulary was also another thing that Yamamoto was used to already; he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to try it this time." He held up a hand, seeing Gokudera ready to lash back. "I'm not saying you'll like it, but just give it a chance! C'mon, 'Dera. It'll be fun!" He flashed him his trademark smile.

He grumbled, then rummaged around in his pocket for some change. "How much is the damn thing?" he asked, and Yamamoto's smile got even bigger, if possible. "Haha don't worry about it, I'll pay for you~" He went up to the desk, gave the supervisor some money, then turned around and said, "Ne, 'Dera. We're in Cage 6, alright? Just go there while I get us some bats."

Gokudera grunted, then headed for Cage 6. He felt weird; he actually did not mind spending this time with the baseball idiot. _Dammit! WHY THE FUCK AM I ENJOYING THIS?_ Then it hit him. _Shit. Don't tell me I..!_

"Here's a bat, 'Dera!" Yamamoto handed him a cylindrical instrument. It felt somewhat light in his hands. _I hope this damn thing doesn't break on me,_ he thought.

"Since you probably don't know how to bat, I'll go first so you can watch~" Yamamoto stepped in the cage with a helmet on, and started up the ball pitcher. Gokudera watched him in awe; he didn't miss a single one. He watched the way his muscles contracted and twisted, then released as the ball went _crack!_ against the metal bat.

After he was done, he came back outside of the cage to see Gokudera's reaction. "You...not bad," he managed to sputter. Yamamoto grinned and said, "Haha thanks! But you're right, I think I practice too much.." He smiled apologetically, then proceeded to take off his shirt, which made Gokudera have an mental nosebleed. His tanned, toned body radiated, and the smell of sweat, musk and fish filled Gokudera's nostrils. He tried to keep his eyes down, but failed. Miserably.

"Mahh, I should have brought a towel...you're turn, Gokudera!" He grinned and wiped the sweat off his face with his forearm. Gokudera snorted, donned a helmet then walked into the cage, feeling slightly nervous.

The first ball came faster than lightning; Gokudera winced as the ball found its place on his arm. Then the next one came; he was moderately ready for that one, and he swung, but missed the ball entirely. This went on for a good ten seconds before Yamamoto stepped in to help.

"Sorry, 'Dera! Looks like I forgot to lower to ball speed for you...my bad!" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, then let himself in the cage. "But maah, your technique..."

"Shut up!" Gokudera snapped. "I don't practice my head off, unlike some people."

Yamamoto smiled. "Haha, I'll give that one to you. But at least let me give you some tips about how to hit better." He then went to slide his arms around Gokudera, who sputtered incoherently and tried to push him off; he could feel his soft, warm breath on the back of his neck, his tanned arms brushing against his own pale ones. Yet he was no match for the baseball virtuoso. "What you're not doing is following through with your swing. See? Like this..." Yamamoto slowly showed a blushing Gokudera through the actions a couple of times, then letting him finish the round. They continued in this manner until it was getting dark; Yamamoto opted to walk Gokudera back to his house.

"Hahaha, that was fun, eh 'Dera?" Yamamoto's white teeth flashed in the dusk, and looped his arm around the smaller teen's shoulders. This time he did not shove him off; he merely grunted. Yamamoto thought that was a plus: if Gokudera was not swearing at him or telling him not to touch him, that was a definite good thing. He smiled, and thought that this day could not get any better.

Little did he know, Gokudera was sharing the same thoughts. Yamamoto Takeshi had put his arms -_his arms- _around him. And he had a pretty damn good view of him today, too. _Che. This day isn't so bad, I guess,_ he thought.

But when they stopped at Gokudera's doorstep and shared a fumbling kiss, they parted and knew, that was just the cherry on top.

* * *

**Gahh stupid ending. I'm sorry. But hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
